Rurouni Kenshin: Blade of the Battousai's Daughter
by MistyKoopa
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru's first child, a girl, dissapears, and 12 years pass. Now in 1890 Tsukasa Shiniguri moves in down the street from Kyoto. With her follows a mysterious group looking for her. Could she hold the secret to what happend to their daughter?


Authors note: Despite the .Hack//Sign names, its really a Kenshin  
  
fic I wrote for school (hence the introduction), so, yeah. Don't flame  
  
me TOO bad. And the rating changes in part 2, I promise!  
  
It is the year 1890 in Japan. It has been a busy, but not peacfull,   
  
22years of the Meiji Era. At the very begining of the era, the   
  
mysterious, deadly Hitokiri Battousai vanished, and Shishio   
  
Makoto was burned alive. 10 years later, Kenshin Himura, the   
  
Battousai himself, wandered into Tokyo and made new friends, the   
  
tomboy Kaoru, the young pickpocket Yahiko, the fighter for hire   
  
Sanosuke, and the members of the Oniwaban, more specifically,   
  
young Misao.  
  
However, Shishio had too risen again, with his Juppon Gatana, he  
  
aimed to overthrow the Meiji goverment as revenge for burning  
  
him alive (that and he hated them), but Kenshin and the others  
  
defeated him and the Juppon Gatana, so all is well.  
  
Later that year, Kaoru and Kenshin had their first child, a   
  
little girlthey named Sukini, whom they had while visitng the   
  
Oniwaban in Kyoto.But there were a slight problem. Little Sukini   
  
dissapeared one night, and try as they may, they couldn't find her.   
  
Our story takes placeabout 12 years later....  
  
"I'm so glad we're finally going home!" one of the many girls  
  
exclaimed happily, the others nodding in agreement. They were  
  
ex-pupils in a school in Kyoto, the Anosaki, which is in a way a  
  
boarding school for girls, but they learned mostly swordsmanship.  
  
In fact, thats the very reason the Anosaki was shut down. The  
  
goverment seemed to be frowning upon "strong girls" these days, or  
  
at least a few members did. So the Anosaki was shut down, and the  
  
girls were going home. It being mostly a school for the rich (if it   
  
wasn't a lot of rich girls wound up joining) the vast majority of   
  
them lived in Tokyo. 3 of them were middle class, but the rich girls   
  
made funof them anyways (mostly Ikani), but the one they liked   
  
to be cruel to most was-  
  
"Theres the Sheepdog, sticking her head out of the compartment!  
  
Trying to bark at anyone outside? Woof! Woof!"  
  
The result of the comment was 12 of the girls laughing, another 2  
  
scowling at them, and the 3rd one sticking her head out of the   
  
window and glaring at them.  
  
"Stop calling me that! My name is Tsukasa! And I am NOT   
  
barking at people along the tracks! The hair in my face feels good,   
  
and I'm watching for our stop," the girl defended.  
  
"You mean you fur!" another correct. The result was   
  
more laughter, and Tsukasa glared harder at them. The reason for   
  
their picking on her was her hair. It was dark purple, with a few   
  
reddish tints in them. Her bangs hung down in her face, and it was   
  
a bit unruly, hence the sheep dog comments. But she wasn't ugly.   
  
Her eyes were a lighter shade of purple, and at the moment she wore   
  
a red kimono that she made herself. If anything she was pretty.  
  
But that didn't stop the hideous comments she recived. She   
  
figured they were possibly jelous of her swordsman skills. It was as if   
  
she was a natural. If not, it was because that if you were rich, and   
  
beat them at ANYTHING, it meant trouble.  
  
Her thoughts were interupted when she noticed the trees weren't  
  
moving as fast now. They were slowing down! They had made it!  
  
At least, she thought they did, she threw open the window   
  
suddenly and leaned out.  
  
"What are you doing now, Dogbreath?"  
  
"Shut up, and where here! I can see the station up ahead!" she   
  
said, withdrawing her head in for a moment, grinning.  
  
The effect was that all the girls piled around her, trying to see.   
  
The result was she was pushed against the wall for a few moments,   
  
then everyone moved away, the rich girls squealing and going nuts   
  
trying tolook perfect, the others straiting out their hair.  
  
Several minutes later, they were piling out at the station. Most   
  
parents where already there, greeting their children. Tsukasa   
  
looked around, and saw not of a face fimmilar to her.  
  
She knew she'd never find them in this mess, especailly if she   
  
called out "Mom" and "Dad." So she did the next best thing: she   
  
called out her siblings names.  
  
"Bear! Mimiru! Its me, Tsukasa!"  
  
"'Bear'? 'Mimiru'? Are those your pets?" Tsukasa turned to see  
  
Ikani scoffing at her, and several more following suit.  
  
"No...." She muttered, turning pink in the face. "Those are my   
  
sibling's names."  
  
"Tsukasa, Bear, Mimiru. You're ALL freaks! What are your   
  
parent's names, Fish and Kitten?" More laughter.  
  
Tsukasa scowled. Her parents would be deemed "freaks" by them,  
  
but she never found anything wrong with them. Her mother read   
  
novels and therefore liked exotic names. Her father worked with   
  
strange Western inventions....  
  
Suddenly she snapped from her thoughts. She had absenmindly   
  
walked from the station as if it was Kyoto! And now she was   
  
hopelessly lost in a city she didn't know....  
  
It was several hours later now along the main streets. How   
  
Tsukasa got that far surprised even her. However, she was still   
  
hopelessly lost, and didn't have a clue where to go to find where her  
  
family now lived, which was inclosed in their last letters. Lost in   
  
her thoughts again, she bumped into several boys of her age,   
  
literally.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. You Ok, pal?" one of them asked, helping her up.  
  
"Yeah, its my fault. I'm new here, and I got lost, I just got off  
  
the train from Kyoto," she said. Then she noticed that they were  
  
all staring at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"You're a girl?"  
  
"Ugh, WHY does everyone think I'm a guy? I don't style my hair  
  
like this!"  
  
"Woah, calm down," one of the other ones said. "We're just   
  
surprised because that looks like a sword," another said (there were   
  
3 all together) pointing at the handle slightly above her shoulder.  
  
"Its not much....," she said, pulling her wooden sword out showing  
  
it to them. "We didn't get to the real sword level in the time the  
  
school was open. Almost, but not quite."  
  
"Wow.... Thats better then what we use! We just use sticks. And  
  
you went to a school to learn sword play?!"  
  
"Sorta.... We learned other stuff there too, like sewing, and how  
  
to cook, but yeah, sword play was important."  
  
"Wow...." The guys all seemed dumbstruck by this girl, who knew  
  
how to use actual swords. "We just use only sticks."  
  
"Hey," Tsukasa began. "How about we do a trial fight? I won't go  
  
that hard on you. In fact, i'll just use sticks, like you do. Fair   
  
enough?"  
  
They looked at eachother for a few moments, and then "Yeah!  
  
We haven't introduced ourselfs, have we? I'm Akira, and this is  
  
Soushi and Shinigami," he said, pointing to the other 2 boys.   
  
Tsusaksa bowed at them both.  
  
"And I am Tsukasa, it is nice, to meet you all," she said, grabbing  
  
a stick from nearby. The boys grinning and grabbed their sticks.  
  
And the fight began.  
  
It wasn't a proper fight, mind you. Tsukasa did a lot of parrying,  
  
blocking their attacks with one of her own. But they did cause a   
  
lot of commotion, as people had to do a lot of running out of the way.  
  
But none the less, they were having fun. There was nothing at   
  
stake, and they were just using sticks. It seemed like the begining  
  
of a great friendship.  
  
But none of them saw the mud puddle, or Ikani and her family.  
  
Tsukasa was the one who jumped into it first, splattering mud  
  
all over her. By the time she realised what happened it was too late.  
  
"Ikani! I-I'm sorry, it was an accident, honest!"  
  
"You filthy sheepdog! That was my best Kimono and its ruined   
  
thanks to you! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" She   
  
reacted very fast. Instead of getting her wooden sword, she ran over   
  
to the nearest soildier and grabbed HIS sword. And she charged at   
  
Tsukasa.  
  
It took a second to realise what happened, and she dodged just in  
  
time. But it was hopeless. Ikani always beat Tsukasa and she   
  
couldn't fight a real sword with a wooden one. All she could do was   
  
throw things in her way, and scream bloody murder....  
  
"Hey kenshin, what do you think it is this time? Didn't get   
  
what they want, or got something taken away?" Sanosuke asked   
  
Himura the Battousai with a smirk. It seemed like they always   
  
heard someone screaming here.  
  
"No, this time its different.... It sounds like someone is in trouble.  
  
"Trouble? Yeah right. Ok, the kid is in trouble, for causing a rucus.  
  
I swear its right be-oof! What in the-?" He blinked. He only got a   
  
clear look for 2 seconds. The 1st second he thought he was looking at a   
  
mini-version of Kenshin. The 2nd second he realised it was a girl   
  
about 12 years old or so, and she looked terrified.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, no time to explain!"  
  
"SHEEPDOG QUIT MOVING!!!!!"  
  
"Aiiiiiiiii!!"  
  
What appeared to be an angry rich girl had found the girl she   
  
called Sheepdog. It took them several seconds to realise the reason   
  
the other girl was running was because she had a real blade in her   
  
hand, and all she had was a stick and a wooden sword.  
  
Tsukasa quailed. The last slash of that sword had been a very   
  
narrow miss. She knew she was gonna hate herself later, but she   
  
got on her knees, and to her dismay found herself begging for mercy.  
  
"Don't kill me, pleeeeease don't kill me! I'll work in your   
  
mansion for a month to pay for dry cleaning. For 6 months! For a   
  
year!!"  
  
"SHUT UP SHEEPDOG!! I don't want you to ever come to my  
  
house and drool on the floor! Further more, I don't want my own  
  
stinking parents sorry for you! And finally, I can't kill you   
  
because we have 2 weirdo's watching, and I'd rather dump you over   
  
a cliff then kill you less painfully." She drew her sword out in   
  
front of Tsukasa, less then a inch from her nose. "But when I get   
  
through with you you'll wish you were dead!"  
  
"Now miss," Kenshin began. "You may want her dead, but really  
  
you must care for her in some level if you don't go through with it."  
  
While the 2 of them argued, the other person helped Tsukasa up.  
  
"Better run now while you still can, girl!" Sano quickly   
  
whispered. But Tsukasa wasn't listening. She had seen Kenshins   
  
sword, and was staring at it.  
  
"That blade.... Its real, isn't it?" she said, pointing at it.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that.... Why does it matt-"  
  
He never got a chance to finish. Ikani never got to finish swearing  
  
at Kenshin, and Kenshin never got close to calming her down.   
  
Tsukasa had grabbed his sword, and before he had a chance to react   
  
she charged at Ikani, and a fight began.  
  
It was much more proper then the one Tsukasa took part in earlier.   
  
And deadlier, for Tsukasa anyways since the sword she was using   
  
was a reverse blade, and Ikani's wasn't. But it was definitly feirce.   
  
And perhaps Ikani would've won, if Sano and kenshin didn't   
  
interfere.  
  
They acted fast. In the middle of one of their parry's they grabbed   
  
them and pulled them away. Sano had Ikani, and Kenshin had T  
  
sukasa. Tsukasa came easy, and went limp when she was grabbed,   
  
relived. Ikani however was screaming and kicking and had to be   
  
dragged away. Tsukasa just walked and handed Kenshin back   
  
his sword.  
  
"Sorry.... I was afraid, and I needed to defend myself."  
  
"Thats Ok. She seemed crazy."  
  
"She's mean.... I guess I should introduce myself properly. I am   
  
Tsukasa Shiniguri, and I moved here recently."  
  
"My name is Kenshin Himura. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss   
  
Tsukasa."  
  
"Himura... Are you by any chance related to Hi-"  
  
"Tsukasaaaaa! Tsukasaaaa!" 2 young kids, about 10 and 8 in   
  
age ran up to Tsukasa and embraced her.  
  
"Bear! Mimiru! Where did you come from?"  
  
"Someone said they saw you get off the train, and we went   
  
looking for you!" the boy said.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy are worried, and missed you. We missed you   
  
too!" the girl said.  
  
"I missed you guys too. Come on, its time we all went home, for a   
  
change," Tsukasa said as she let her siblings lead her to their new   
  
house. Home.... The best place to be!  
  
End of part 1. 


End file.
